Not Mine? We'll See About That
by Nekogirl1595
Summary: Antonio Carriedo is the Senior High School hunk. He has everything... charm, good looks, money... except for one Sophmore, irritable, bad- mouthed Italian. And with the dreams he's been having... he doesn't know how much longer he can elude temptation...
1. Chapter 1

"It's a wet dream… you know, because you wake up in sweat"

I awoke with a start.

Sweat was pouring down my face and my hair was sticking to my forehead in rough patches where it had bundled up.

'Same dream again…' I thought, as I sauntered out of bed, plunged into the hallway, and into the bathroom. I groped around the wall until my hand finally landed on the light switch and flipped it. I stood for a moment waiting for my eyes to adjust before I looked in the mirror.

Yep. That's me. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Tanned skin, fairly tall, curly brown hair, and green eyes everyone seemed to dote on… Despite one adorable Italian.

I reached for a small washcloth off the towel rack before turning on the faucet. Once I thought the water was sufficiently cold enough, I brought the towel under before wringing it out and bringing it to my face.

'When are these dreams going to stop?' I asked myself before turning off the faucet, 'Oh yeah, probably when I stop thinking about him like that'. I scoff at my own silliness before discarding the towel into the hamper and turning off the light.

I quietly made my way back to my bedroom, so I wouldn't disturb my parents in the room across the hall. I climb back into bed and try to salvage the 2 ½ hours I have before I'm _supposed_ to wake up for school.

…

Of course… thirty minutes in, and _still _no sleep. I can't even keep my eyes closed for more than thirty seconds without them fluttering back open…

It's probably because I can't get HIM out of my mind. He is always the reason I can't focus on other things. And it's always because of HIM that I don't get enough sleep.

Who's HE you may ask?

I'll give you a hint… He's Italian, shorter than me, has auburn hair, eyes that hold a plethora of golds and browns, scowls a lot, has a blush that would make a tomato jealous, is utterly adorable…

And he's the boy I've fallen so hard for… it's like time stands still whenever I see him.

Well, in case you _didn't _know… that perfect being I just described… that's Lovino Vargas.

A small grin laced my lips as I buried my head into the pillows. 'Great' I inwardly moaned, 'Just thinking about his NAME gets me happy and excited…'

I turned and looked at my bedside clock.

"5:45" it reads in its neon red lights.

'Why must thou evil numbers taunt me so?' I closed my eyes for a second before the realization of what I had just thought forces them back open. 'Ok… mental note to self… STOP reading Shakespeare before bed…'

And with that thought in mind, I get out of bed for the second time that day to take a shower.

Alright! I'm showered, clothed, backpack is full, homework is done…

And its only 6:30…

…

… Frick

I sighed and walked over to the fridge. 'Hmmmm paella, leftover chicken, Chinese takeout… oh! A tomato!' I smile gleefully and take it off the shelf.

'I don't know why I was so surprised to find it,' I thought while biting into its plump body. 'We always have them just in case… he… decides…to come… ov-'

_SPLAT!_

I looked down to see the remainder of my tomato all over thefloor, and a little on my shoe. 'Not good' I thought while reaching for a paper towel, 'if I get THAT distracted just from _thinking_ he'll come over… I'm screwed…'

I sighed as I started to walk out of the back door of my house. I had been a wreck this morning, and I knew it was only going to continue throughout the day.

Oh. And if you're wondering why I'm walking out my _back_ door… I always go over to my back- neighbor's house before school starts. I make sure its residents are clothed, groomed, and well… just ready for school. Sounds annoying right?

Hahahahah nope~ wanna know why?

"Oi! Tomato Bastard!"

I whip my head up to be greeted by a pair of glistening eyes that, despite being full of anger and annoyance, make my heart skip at least seven beats.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he said in a stern voice.

That's right ladies and gentlemen… this man before me… is Lovino Vargas.

oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

**A/N- I am Regretting to inform you that you have a stingy author… therefore the first chapter is…. stingy. And I do apologize. NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE LONGER, I PROMISE~ I pinky swear actually :3 and those things are tighter than a Nun's vagina... Amen brother. (In case you're not picking up on this… I'm not that religious… teehee~) So! Next chapter shall be longer and more characters will be introduced, because we will be in… that's right folks… HIGH SCHOOL! Ahhhhh~ yes it IS that time of year again x3 I don't mind frankly… I like the learning experience and the people around me… I guess I'm just lucky~ ANYWHO… I will probably update tomorrow and have chapter two up by….. Tomorrow. Seems logical does it not? Yes. Goodnight my lovelies… I'm going to listen to Lichtenstein's and Germany's Goodnight with sheep to fall asleep to… never heard it? I recommend you do…. Very soothing…. Anyway in my native tongue… Bonne nuit.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's all hot and sweaty… someone should really turn on the AC"

"I'll repeat the question, since you were obviously in some stupid daydream, like always. What are you doing on my back porch, tomato bastard?" he said in a stern and icy tone.

I immediately snap out of my gawking, and decide to answer him, "C'mon Lovi," I said stepping closer, "I've been coming to wake you and Feliciano up since you were nine! Surely it's not that surprising, hmm?"

He scoffed and looked away, "Yeah, I know dumbass," he turned his gaze and stared directly at me, "since we were NINE. In case your mentally retarded brain didn't catch on, we are fucking sixteen now! And Hell, you're eighteen-"

"Actually I'll be nineteen in a few weeks!" I happily chirped up. Hopefully Lovino hadn't forgotten.

"Y- Yeah, I know…" I smiled triumphantly, "Which makes matters even worse! You basically break into our house every morning you pedophile! And our fucking parents won't even buy Feli or me a car because they always just say, 'go ask Toni for a ride', or some shit like that. It's annoying as hell! And they won't even let us get jobs to pay for a car! What the fuck is with that?"

I thought for a second before I answered.

'Now, I _could_ tell Lovi I had to BEG his parents to not buy them cars, or let them get jobs because I was always available for rides. Also that'd I'd be _more _than happy (try: fucking ecstatic) to drive them anywhere either of them needed to go (especially Lovino)… BUT… I really enjoy having my manhood in- tact,' so I decided against it.

"Gosh Lovi, I'm really sorry," I said starting up the back porch steps, "but I think you secretly enjoy having me come over every morning~"

He looked aghast, "Oh? And why is that, Mr. ALL KNOWING tomato bastard?"

I smiled broadly and rolled my eyes "Oh... Just hoping you do I guess..."  
>Now... I <em>could<em> have told him that he waits outside for me every day or I _could_ have mentioned that he's always out there a good ten- fifteen minutes before I leave (**yes** I watch him outside my window and **yes** I know that's creepy), but why would I do that? He'd lie about ever doing it, and then stop doing it! I am NOT missing out on free-stare time at mi tomate...

I was brought back to reality by Lovino mocking me.  
>"Tch, in your dreams you bastard."<p>

"Oh Lovi, trust me... You do NOT want to know what happens in MY dreams..."

"What?" he said starting to open the door.

"N-nothing Lovi~~ Ahahahah~" I laughed awkwardly while pushing past him into the house.

'Antonio! God damn it focus!' I thought while mentally slapping myself, 'you're losing it! Stop being so unfocused... _ESPECIALLY_ when you're horny!'

"What the hell's the matter with you anyway? You're acting strange...  
>well... Stranger than usual." he said while closing the door behind him. Then proceeding to grab a tomato out of the wicker basket that always bears the god- sent fruit.<p>

They had quite the stylish kitchen. It was Italian country, with big open windows that let you see all of their back and side yard along with marble countertops. Mahogany cabinets lined below and above the said countertops that wrapped around 3/4 of the kitchen wall. There was also a giant brick oven for all of their bread (or in this case, pizza) baking needs. In the far corner was a mahogany table with four matching chairs, all sitting above an Italian slate floor.

I looked around for a bit before I thought, 'Something's missing...'

"Bet your wondering where Feli is, aren't ya?" he said looking slightly irritated.

"Hahaha that's what it was! Wow~ Are you a mind reader Lovi?" I asked innocently while tilting my head to the side.

In turn, his cheeks flushed that ADORABLE shade of red I just can't resist. Coincidentally I painted my room that exact same color...

Even though it was completely on purpose, and I had to sneak paint splotches for days to truly see which one resembled Lovi's cheeks the greatest. And I totally got it. The color is called, 'the ripest tomato,' isn't that just perfect?

"Y-you idiot, it was written all over your face..." and he looked away almost... Disappointed? I couldn't tell because a second later, the anger was back. "Anyway, he went to school with that potato bastard. So it's just you and me today..."

Well.  
>I don't think my poor little heart has ever beaten so fast in its life. Not to mention the smile that was completely taking over my face.<p>

I get to spend most of the morning with Lovi! Just Lovi! I mean don't get me wrong, I love Feli to bits, but...  
>It's Lovi we're talking about here! I almost never get to have one-on-one conversations with him (mostly because Feli chatters away like there's no tomorrow)! Or he always finds a way to ignore me...<p>

"Th- That's wonderful!"

He eyed me suspiciously, "R-Really? You don't care my idiot Fratello isn't with us?"

"Lovi... I ADORE spending time with you. Just you. I don't always enjoy spending time with Feli, because he talks a lot..." At this he raised an eyebrow, but then nodded understandingly, "But YOU Lovi... Every second is pure bliss!"

...

And cue explosive blush in 3...2...1...

Hahahaha there it goes!

"Wh- what the hell bastard? I'm n-not a ch- chick..."

I cracked my best smile, "You're right... Most girls are jealous of your beauty."  
>Wow, this stuff is just flowing out today, isn't it? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Lovi needs to hear stuff like this. He's always been down on himself, ever since the day I first met him.<br>It's probably because his brother has always outshone him. He was better at music, art, cooking, football... Everything an Italian family values in a child. And Lovi, despite being the oldest, was ignored.  
>So whenever I get the chance to compliment him, or just fawn over him in any way to make him feel special... You better believe I'm going to take that chance.<p>

Lovino began to look flustered. And I mean, FLUSTERED. His face was so flushed, it was amazing his heart could supply such an ample amount of blood to turn it that color. His eyes were darting all around the room, and his hair was starting to get disheveled from him trying to style his hair so I couldn't see his face.

"G-God damnit you bastard..." he choked out of his throat

I just smiled broadly, "It's the truth Lovi~"

"Whatever... Let's just get to school already." Lovino turned hastily and went into the living room, reemerging a few seconds later with a dark brown, leather messenger bag. I opened the door and ushered to the outside.

"Shall we go now, mi tomatito?" I said in an airy tone.

He just pushed past me, and started his way across our yards to my car.

And yes, you are correct; nothing is separating our small yards. There was a fence there before as part of the design, but as we grew up and our guardians became best friends... We didn't see a need for the fence anymore. When they took it down, I think Lovi was pretty upset, yet I was glowing! No fence meant easier access to Lovi~.

By the time I had finished coming down the back steps, Lovi was waiting in the car and turning the key in the ignition from the passenger seat. I always kept my keys under the driver's seat of my car~

... I'm lazy and forgetful alright!

**OoO~oOo~OoO**

From the second I strapped myself in and backed out my driveway, there had been a very eerie silence engulfing us in the car. I guess I just wasn't used to these situations yet... With just Lovi I mean... 

…

…

…

Ok I need to say something; otherwise this silence is going to kill me... Oh! I know! I'll compliment his outfit! He's always been quite the fashionable Italian~

"Hey Lovi, I like your-"

"Music." he cut me off then reached for the radio dial, turning it to my favorite station and turning the volume to the max. I was happy because we had the same taste in music, but how am I supposed to talk to him with my eardrums committing suicide? I reached over and turned down the dial, only to be glared at by a certain irritated Italian.

"What the fuck bastard? I was listening to that!" he snorted and tried to reach for the dial again. Luckily I was able to move my hand a few inches, and caught his hand before it reached it.

"Sorry Lovi, but I really wanted to talk to you this morning!" I said going back to my exuberant self.

"Alright, so what the fuck did you want to talk to me about?" he said looking more irritated by the second.

And actually, I had no idea what to talk about. I just wanted to know he'd listen. So in an act of desperation, I said the one thing I _knew _he couldn't get overly mad over. Because, this one thing was perhaps the greatest thing ever to be invented in the world…

"Uhm… Starbucks?" I asked innocently, "I'll pay."

He perked up at this and turned his head out the window, "Well… I mean… I guess it wouldn't totally suck to get coffee before school… and you 're damn right you're paying!"

And with his blessing I started our trek to the nearest Starbucks.

**A/A: PLEASE. DON'T. SHOOT ME. I'm sorry for the over lateness of this update T^T But actually some really important stuff came up, and sorry dearies but you can't pause life :3 did you notice the A/A? It stands for Author's apology… since that's what I do 99% of the time XD and don't worry next chapter shall be better because they will be at Starbucks / school…. NOT LIKE A SCHOOL WITH STARBUCKS IN IT! But omg… that'd be delightful…. Our school system should work on that…. I'd come to school more often… ANYWHO! So yes thanks for reading and look forward to next chapter which will be up sometime next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Message body**

Chapter 3

Best. Idea. Ever.

Going to Starbucks in order to calm down Lovino was quite possibly the greatest idea I have ever come up with. Really, in all my years I don't think I've ever made him shut up that quickly, or be more content with what was making him lose his temper. Seriously, I deserved a fucking medal for this epiphany.

"So wanna go to Starbucks? I'll pay~."

"Tch fine, bastard," he said "but I'm going to pay you back... Just because I don't wanna be indebted to you, or anything like that!" He said looking slightly embarrassed.

Awwwh~ so cute! I just want to pinch those, ever so blushable cheeks!

...

Hm. I wonder if 'blushable' is even a word? Oh well, it is now. Lovi deserves his own verb.

But anyway... Back to the moment...

"Awwwh! Mi tomate! You won't be indebted to me! I love paying for you!" Hahaha this kinda makes me feel like his-

"I know bastard! It's just..." he glanced down looking RIDICULOUSLY embarrassed,"I-it makes you l-look like m-my... Myboyfriendorsomething." he choked out. He immediately turned his head to look out the window, and tried to hide the blush spreading over his face like the plague.

...

Good lord, if I didn't just want to stomp on the brakes, pull over into the nearest parking lot, and kiss him until he passes out from lack of oxygen and pleasure. I mean come on! He had just said the one thing that I've been hoping to hear from him for the past six years...

He thought of me as his boyfriend.

...

... Well... I mean maybe not in that sense, but still it was good enough.

"O-oh... Ahahhahaha s-silly Lovi!" I laughed nervously, "I doubt anyone would get that from me paying for you! And besides," ok Antonio, time to die, "I-it wouldn't be that bad. Would it?"

Lovino's head was looking at me, but I could see from my periphery that his eyes were darting all around the car.

"Che Palle? What wouldn't be 'that bad'?"

"People... Thinking I was your boyfriend... I mean... I-it's not like... You know, we'd have to correct them or anything... I-I mean… why should we?" I turned into a parking space in the parking lot and turned off the car. I took a deep breath and finally looked at Lovino, who was looking at me with a blank expression which was slowly turning into one of furrowed confusion.

"B-because we aren't, Bastard," he stated simply while climbing out of the car.

Its amazing how much a blunt truth like that can hurt me so deeply. But knowing Lovino, I'm sure he hadn't actually intended for it to hurt. He just said it to... to...

...

I'm just going to let that drift off and move on...

Anyway, I climbed out of the car and walked to where Lovino was waiting by the door, arms folded across his chest. Just to be spiteful, I opened and held the door for him. To show him I could be his little gentleman. To show him I was good for him. To show him I'd treat him like a fucking king if he let me.

The notion went unnoticed and he just swiveled around the door and into the café. The "Classic Coffee Shop" aura upon entering was intoxicating. Whether it was fresh ground coffee beans being purposefully brewed for the morning rush that always came around 7 AM, the light chatter coming from a lone couple in the corner, or the frantic typing on a keyboard to try and get a (no doubt) unfinished report done before the morning bell at 7:50; there was just always something about this place that made me feel good.

After ordering from the cashier (and striking up a little conversation, before Lovino elbowed me in the rib) we decided to settle down in the over plush, leather chairs that swallow you whole. I mean really, who designs this? Or better yet, who gets to test them out? Oh what a fun job~ I mean think about it you get paid to sit in a chair all day! That's got to be the- oh wait has Lovino been talking this whole time?

"- so yeah I think I could get into teaching High school kid's History, you know?" he said, finishing his, apparently very insightful, rant.

"Uh… Yeah! Sounds like fun~"

"… You weren't listening to a thing I said, were you?"

"I was thinking about chairs…"

Time seemed to slow down as I looked at his face to study his reaction. He stared at me as though I was, quite literally, 'a walking, talking, piece of shit'.

He dropped his head and sighed before looking back up at me. "Damn tomato bastard. I feel sorry for the poor sap that marries you…"

"Want the job?" I asked whole- heartedly, not even considering the consequences. It earned me an effective blush with a side of sputtering. "B-Bastard! Y-you can't just-just… Gah! No!" he buried his hand in his sleeve to try and stop the blushing… it was so cute~

"Awwh! Mi Lovi~ Que lindo~" I laughed while ruffling his hair. He took his face away from his sleeve, though the blush was still there, and looked straight at me.

"Why are you so hooked on relationships today anyway?" he asked with general curiosity. I looked at him dead in the eyes before answering in the most serious tone I could muster, "I guess there's just someone I really want to be in a relationship with. Even if they can't fully grasp my love now, I have a feeling that one day, hopefully soon, they'll realize just what I have to offer them. When that day comes, I also hope they see that the love that's between us is so strong that no one, hell… _nothing_, would ever get in the way of that bond. I will always stay beside them. Always; no matter what." I finish off with a gentle smile before putting my "Pumpkin Spice Latte" to my mouth and taking a sip.

He stared at me dumbfounded, probably unsure of what to say. Hell, _I _wouldn't even know what to say if someone said that to me. It's pretty deep stuff, we even gained the attention of the cashier (who was wiping tears out of her eyes) somewhere in the middle of it.

"Antonio?" Lovino finally spoke in a timid tone. It was so faint, that I barely caught it. "Yes Lovi? What is it?"

"You didn't specify if it was a girl or not…" he choked out looking away. A new red blush had just been splashed onto his face.

"You're right I didn't," I said staring at the side of his head as he looked out the window, "because it's not."

Awwwwwh! Look at how red his face is! I swear it looks _just _like a tomato!

After what felt like an eternity Lovino finally spoke up, "H-hey… uhm… Antonio?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… p-per chance… are y- you talking abo-about m-m-m-me?" he said finally lifting to meet my gaze.

Crap…

I.

Am.

Screwed.

**Hooray for horrible writer's block and overwhelming school assignments! Seriously, is anyone NOT affected by this school year? I'm dying xP so yeah sorry about the crappy updates. I think the last time I posted I said I'd update in a week… and it's like a month later :x I'm very sorry! I'll try to write this up when I can and not just use it as a procrastination tool to avoid one of my Projects…. Like I'm doing now… Oh European History… why must you taunt me so? I'll try harder next time promise! As always, reviews are love, and love is good. You picking up what I'm putting down? ;D I knew you **were xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He stared at me relentlessly with his chocolate caramel eyes.  
>Of course he was. He was waiting for an answer...<p>

Hell,_** I**_ was waiting for an answer.

But I couldn't tell him! Not like this! I had planned my confession to happen later this year! It was going to happen after winter exams were over in two weeks: I was going to, _kindly,_ kick Feli and Ludwig out of the house for the evening, and cook Lovi dinner. It was going to be snowing; the lights would be cut off (by a wonderful friend who happened to be French... And who owned a pair of scissors), and we'd be forced to light candles. Then, Lovi and I would be sitting on the floor with pillows surrounding us by a fort that had fallen down (we always make a fort when the lights are out... Or when we're really really bored; even though Lovi will never admit he likes to make them) and just be sitting in a comfortable silence. Lovi would yawn (he always gets sleepy after dinner~) and I'd tell him it'd be alright if he took a nap.  
>He'd lie down and I'd lie down next to him, and as he slowly turned around to look at me and ask why I was lying next to him, I'd kiss him. Slowly and passionately, but it'd only be brief.<br>I'd pull away, just to stare into those world- melting eyes, and as I slowly reached over to caress his cheek, I'd whisper ever so softly; 'Lovi, Te Amo.'

And then he'd comply (a guy can dream, can't he?), we'd have a fierce make- out session, and fall asleep as I gently cradled him in my arms.

Awwwwh~ I want THAT to happen!

I don't want to tell him in a Starbucks, before school, with a cashier who's having a nosebleed that could rival Elizabeta's.

Crap... He's still waiting...

"Well... Err... I..." well, crap. What could I say?

"It... OH SHIT!" I glanced at the clock hanging above the cashiers counter. We had ten minutes to get to class! It was a 15 minute drive!

"I'll tell you later Lovi we gotta go!" I picked up my keys and downed the rest of my coffee before bolting out the front door with Lovi at my heal.

- A Lovely Line Expressing Time -

We had made it to school and into the hallways just as the bell rang. I dashed off to first period English while Lovi went to Biology.

"Alright seniors... I know senioritis is going to be setting in sometime this year, but I want you to know..."

I zoned out.

Can you blame me? She's been saying this thing about senioritis for the past month. She's _causing_ the senioritis by talking about it! Because of these little rants every day, I completely zone out in English. Thanks Mrs. Austin and all your Senioritis- causing glory.

I sighed and turned my head to look out the window, replaying this morning's events in my head.

Oh God... He knew.

Or he was at least suspicious, which wasn't much better. I had worked so hard to make sure he didn't know my feelings. I had wanted to shower him with affection, let him fall for me, and then right as neither of us could take it anymore... I'd say the words that I knew he'd be longing to hear…

"I love you..." I muttered under my breath. I snapped my head up to make sure no one had heard me. Taking a quick scan around the room, and with the confidence that no one had heard me, I turned my attention back to the window.

-It's That Line You Fantasize About-

The rest of the day was normal. Nothing significant happened in the cream and beige colored walls of the school. Not until I started walking out to my car to see Lovi standing there. Waiting for me. With his trademark scowl on his face.

"Oi Bastardo what the hell? Thanks for making me wait around for ten minutes. You _do_ realize its December right? I'm freezing my ass off."

'Well that'd be a crime, to freeze such a lovely ass off', I thought as I made my way to the car

"I'm sorry Lovinito. I had to get passed Bella again."

He glared at me until upon hearing this in which he muttered a silent "oh..."

Bella was a senior with short wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She's kind of had a crush on me for a while and even though I keep _kindly _rejecting her, she doesn't seem to take the hint.  
>She'll sometimes stop me in the hallways and ask-<p>

"Why don't you just go out with her?"  
>I looked up shocked as Lovino got into the car. I raced around the front and quickly hopped in the driver's seat.<p>

"I told you Lovi! There's already someone else I li-" I stopped mid- sentence.

Time ground to a painful halt as the memories from this morning flooded my brain again.

Lovino seemed to remember too, and his face flushed scarlet.

"O- Oh yeah... Uh T- Tonio?" he asked fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Y- Yeah?" Here it comes…

"You know... You n- never did... a- answer my question th- this morning..."

I tried to focus all my attention on the road. This was bad. Why am I such an idiot? If I had just something like 'maybe' or 'I'll think about it' none of this would be happening!

"Uh s- sorry Lovi, bit I really need to focus on the road..."

He looked over at me and stared before that adorable little scowl graced his face. "Idiot, you've talked to me before while driving."

'That was before I had to tell you the three words I'm so anxious to get off my chest were added to the mix' I thought bitterly, stopping in front of a stoplight.

"Ok. Listen, Lovi… Lovino," I turned my head and caught his gaze; "I know I may seem distant about answering you. I am. Very distant. I don't know how you'll react, and I wanna make sure of some things first. I'm not saying yes or no because I want this to be a surprise, for _everyone_. " That wasn't necessarily true. _Technically _Lovino was the only one who _didn't _know… well aside from Bella, though I think she does know and just doesn't want to admit it. "Lo siento. I know this is bothering you, but you'll just have to trust me on this," I smiled warmly and turned my gaze back to the road as the light turned green.

"Che whatever bastard… I don't really care… I just, I don't know… would _like _to have _some_ idea of who my friends are' _in love with,'" _He mocked before turning on the radio.

"Oh~ so now we're friends?" I asked teasingly while his face turned a violent red. "Wh- NO! Forget what I just said stronzo! It was a slip of the tongue! _ Un lapsus dannazione!" _hehuffed and turned his attention back out the window. I laughed softly and flipped the turning signal onto our street.

'Yeah friends,' I thought.

'For now.'

**A/N: WHOOOOOOOO! DONE AND POSTED! Hahaha you guys asked me to update sooner and make it longer and I TOTALLY DID! Sorry I've been procrastinating a lot with my school work and I FINALLY got all of it done last week (Can you say two all- nighters anyone?) and then my wonderful little brain thought "Girl you GOT this! Why not write some Spamano hm~?" and I was like "Why brain… what a LOVELY idea!" and thus this chapter was born! Ahhh I think I'm gunna time skip to their exams cuz I want to write Toni confessing~ I always thinks its adorable when people confess~ Oh and about the Senioritis thing… I'm a junior so I have NO idea what that's like xD and I used the name of my English teacher in the story… Mrs. Austin if you find this, be happy! I'm writing :D So yes. No idea when the next update will be so keep lookin for me! Love you all to bits and of course the old, over used, and repetitively asked for question: Will you guys be so kind as to review? Or not. The choice is yours….**

**Translations:**

_**Lo Siento: **_**I'm Sorry **

_**Bsatardo**_**: Bastard (wow… really?)**

_**Stronzo**_**: Asshole**

_**Un lapsus dannazione: **_**A slip of the tongue damnit!**__


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slid one eye open slowly, the sunlight beamed in through my partially opened curtains, and then my other eye decided to follow its example.

Today was the last day of winter exams, and I had spent the entire night studying. All I had left was physics and let me tell you one thing about physics...

It's pure Hell.

Well, it is for me. But it's not my fault! Honest! It's the teachers fault! She's super boring, and distracting! She has SUPER frizzy hair and always has a bit of lipstick on her front tooth...

One time she had her zipper down the entire time and she kept wondering why we were snickering.

Anyway, back to the point…

You see, today isn't Just the last day of exams...

Today is the day I tell Lovino I love him.

I honestly don't think I've ever been so nervous in my Life. I mean, it's not a Bad nervous, it's just a, well, 'if he doesn't return my love then I end up looking like an idiot, getting my heart smashed into a million pieces, getting my face and most likely gut punched multiple times, and probably the worst of them all...

I lose Lovino... Forever.'

...

Ok, it IS the bad kind of nervous, but it's also a kind of good nervous too. Like, I'm finally getting this off my chest. Despite the answer, at least I'll _know_. Besides, if he says that He loves me back, then I finally get to do everything I've wanted to do with him ever since I met him! Like_ kiss_ him, hug him (with less opposition hopefully), hold his hand (ditto with the hug), _kiss_ him, whisper in his ear, dance with him at prom_, kiss_ him, move in together in college, get an apartment together, get married...

...

Wow. I am a creeper, aren't I?

But, the marriage vows can wait (for now at least)! Because I need to tell him how I feel!

Right after physics... YEAH!

And with that thought in mind, I leapt out of bed and went to take a shower.

- Hi, I'm a line-

I walked out my backdoor just like every day I had before, only this would be the last time I walked across the yard with Lovino and I _just_ being friends. Yes, tomorrow out relationship will be on a whole new level...

"Oi! Bastard!"

Well speaking of my favorite person in the whole wide world...

"Hola Lovi! Come estas?"

He looked at me annoyed and clicked his tongue, "Bastard, if you're going to talk to me, do it in Italian or English." he huffed and started walking towards the back door with me in tow.

Once again, I was enveloped in his cute Italian kitchen. Searching around, I noticed Feli sleeping at the kitchen table, but it wasn't that strange. Despite Feliciano being a cheerful, happy, and energetic person; he pretty much sucked at waking up. It took him at least an hour to fully wake up and back to his normal self. Unlike Lovino, who can't go back to sleep after he wakes up, regardless of what time it is. That being said, he can also fall asleep at any time he so chooses. My little Lovi is multi- talented~

Said Lovi was currently in the process of waking up his brother... By hitting and screaming at him to 'wake the hell up, you pasta loving idiot!'

Feliciano grunted (yes _grunted_), and looked over at Lovino.

"Let me sleep, tomato loving _Fratello_," and with that he tried to put his head back in his arms, only to be maliciously pulled back up by his brother.

"Idiota! We have to go to school!" 'Lovino seems a bit crankier than usual today... actually he's been like that for about the past two weeks...' before I could think any farther, a very disgruntled looking Feliciano jerked his head up.

"Please Fratello! I didn't get any sleep last night~"

"Well, why the hell not idiota?" Oh dear... They're both getting angry...

"I was talking to Ludwig of course!"

Feli...

Feli... why must you make this harder? It could have just been a simple 'oh, studying' or 'just didn't last night' but no...

"The potato Bastard?" Lovino was furious now, his golden eyes burning with passion and anger. He looked at Feli, looking like he was about ready to slap him...

But... He didn't...

What the- Lovi NEVER gave up an opportunity to hurt Feli, especially when it came to Ludwig.

You see, Feliciano and Ludwig have actually been dating for a while now, but everyone agreed things would go a lot smoother if we left Lovino out of it. Everyone involved (Feli, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, Elizabeta, me, and well… everyone else at the school…)

Instead he just sighed, "Fine, whatever… the damage is done and it's in the past now. Let's just get to school." He picked up the rest of his school books and silently left the kitchen, leaving Feli and I to wonder just what the heck is wrong with Lovino….

- Ain't no party like a marking line party: hey ho!-

We arrived at school with a little more time than usual (we normally had to pull over a few times because the Vargas boys would start fighting and I was afraid I'd crash us all into a tree…) and so we decided to sit with our friends who were normally there early.

The group consisted of Matthew Williams, Alfred Jones, Gilbert, Ludwig, sometimes Francis (though not today because I saw him with that other French girl, Joan, walking through the hallways together… I like Joan. She always seems to be saving Francis' ass when he truly needs help), Elizabeta, and Kiku.

Everyone started comersing, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Lovino. He looked so distraught and somewhat sad… I wonder…

"Hey, Lovi?" He looked up, his golden eyes revealing all of his emotions just as they have before.

I love those eyes so much. No matter what façade he was wearing on the outside, his eyes always just showed the perfect path to his true emotions. They could show anything ranging from utter shame and disappointment, to overwhelming bliss and excitement. I had seen every type of eyes he has shown over the years, I had always understood them, and I always will.

His face tried going into a scowl and his eyes narrowed a bit, trying to get his old demeanor back, "What, Bastard?" the last insult was delayed a bit… which means he's trying to hide what's happening inside his head.

"Is everything ok? You seem kind of distant… you haven't even tried to head-butt me today, or insult anyone!" the whole group was looking at us now.

Lovino blushed at the newfound attention and turned his head.

"I-"

"Duh! The cranky Italian is in Love!" we all turned our heads to see Alfred, sitting there with a triumphant grin on his face. I think most people were more astonished at the fact that he had just made a comment without using the word 'hero' in it, but I was focusing on the latter.

Lovino's face turned into the color of my room, "SHUT UP, YOU BURGER- STUFIFNG BASTARD!" he screeched before immediately trying to hide his face with his hand.

Everyone started snickering and making comments, but only one thing was running through my mind…

Before I knew it, I had stood up from the table, grabbed Lovino by the sleeve of his uniform and was dragging him away to the hallway, leaving a stunned group of friends behind us.

As soon as we walked through the doors he immediately yanked his hand back

"What the hell is your problem, Idiota?" he said while ribbing his wrist. Though a few seconds later I had grabbed his shoulders and pushed him roughly up against the wall. My eyes bore straight into his, searching for the answer that was needed for my question-

"Who?" I practically growled. His eyes, once full of anger and annoyance, turned into ones of fear and confusion.

"What-"

"Don't 'What' me!" I said with one more shove into the wall. I realized what was happening, but I couldn't help myself… I felt like every fiber of my being was being ripped from me, like someone had literally just taken my heart and thrown it against the wall to break… like my life was just becoming meaningless…

"Who is it…" I said eyes softening as I took in Lovino's scared expression, "Please Lovi… just tell me who…" I had let go of his shoulders now and taken a step back. I was shaking, and so was he.

"You mean from what that stupid American bastardo said? _That's _what got you all riled up?" he was getting angry again…

"Jesus _Christ, _Antonio! I thought you were going to kill me in the hallways or something damnit! Do you know how _freaked _out I was?" I was at a loss for words so I just nodded meekly and stared at my feet.

"What the hell? Why would you do that?" he was just plain angry now, but thankfully for me, the bell rang and all the students started shuffling of to first period.

"Ok Lovi, I'll tell you. Today, after school, we'll go to my house and I'll tell you there. There's also something else I need to say to you…"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGA! HAHAH I'm sorry… and you know the usual with the lateness… school xP BUT I ALMOST HAVE ALL A'S AGAIN! And when I have all A's I will be a MUCH happy author: D anyway… let's get down to business… Spain got a little "whoa dude, seriously… back off" there didn't he? Yeah sorry I had to xD I love Possesive!Spain. And also who here is going to NekoCon? My friend and I are going as Spain and Iggy XD so let me know if you're going as a hetalia character and we can have photo shoots together! Oh and I just remembered our friend is also going as Taiwan… SHE WILL BE ADORABLE! So yes and the usual… R&R… or not… the choice is yours….**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were driving home in another uncomfortable silence with strong tension surrounding the car. I can understand it though. After what I did to Lovino in the hallway, it's no wonder he thinks I'm some creepy, possessive friend. That isn't completely true though, I'm a creepy, possessive boy who is in love with him. That makes it ok.

...

Ok maybe not. I just don't want Lovi to love anyone else but me. Lovi _won't_ love anyone else but me... I won't allow it...

Ok... Yeah, that was creepy.

"So... Lovi..." I said as nonchalantly as I could, trying to break the tension.

"So, possessive bastard..." he said shooting a death glare my way. Ouch. That really _really _hurt actually...

"Look I said I was sorry. I know I over reacted, but the thought of you loving someone... It scares me, Lovi. I've known you since you were nine... It wouldn't... _Feel _right, you know?"

He scoffed "You're right. I should just be lonely and miserable for the rest of my life."

"No no! Not like that! It's just- you should- ugh..." I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel. Why couldn't he just stay mine? Forever? We could live in our own world and nobody would ever be able to bother us. We could just stay in each other's arms and talk and kiss and cuddle together for eternity~ what a nice concluding thought as I turned into my driveway.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I'm doing this. Just... Come upstairs with me to my room. I should tell you this anyway."

He stayed silent and got out of the car. We silently went through the house; well u would have been silent if my stupid heart would stop beating so loud... Until we finally reached my room. I ushered him in and closed the door, and then proceeded to sit next to him on the bed.

"Ok... Lovi I need to tell you something."

"Tch, it's about time bastard. You've been acting like a complete freak recently. Do you even realize how fucking annoying it is?" he concluded by raising an eyebrow and still maintaining that adorable little scowl he always had on his face.

I gave him a weak smile and chuckle, "Well, to be honest, I had planned an entire scenario to tell you this, and with everything that's happened I realized there truly is no way I can plan it. I should just tell you..." I grabbed one of his hands and tried pulling it towards me, but I could feel loco tensing up on the other side.

"I love you Lovino. I have, probably since I met you, but I figured it out when you were eleven." I looked up at his face to see his response; it was shocked to say the least. His eyes were wide, his hair was a bit disheveled, and a new forming blush was appearing, probably from embarrassment. "You have no idea what it's been like, Lovi. For the first few years I just tried to say to myself, 'oh it isn't true. You just love him like a brother or something,' but then time went on, and when you were thirteen, I finally realized that I didn't just love you; I was_ in_ love with you.

These past few years, they were _torturous,_ Lovino. I was always afraid you were going to find someone else, you were going to just forget about me, and probably the worst of all, I was afraid you meant it every time you said you hated me." an all too familiar pang surged through my chest as I remembered all the times Lovino had, in the heat of the moment, said he hated me. I always looked indifferent about it when it was said, but at those times, I felt like my entire being was decaying from the inside. Heh... Love truly is the greatest weapon, isn't it?

"A-Antonio..."

I looked up from our hands into his eyes. They were scared, confused, and a little uncertain.

"Yes?" wow... Was my voice really shaking that badly?

"Y-you know... I-it's a real dick move t-to joke about- about something l-li-like this-s..." he said averting my gaze the whole time. I stared blankly at his now sweating face.

... Did he... Honestly think I was joking?

"Lovino… I don't know how to make this any clearer…" this can't be happening… why wasn't he just accepting my feelings? "I'm in love with you, Lovino Vargas. I always have been, and probably always will be."

He looked down to the floor and focused all his attention on my tomato plushy that had been discarded there during my night's sleep. He began to shake his head from side to side as his tears started flowing down his cheeks. "Idiot… there's nothing to love about me. I'm not that attractive, I have a crappy attitude, I'm mean as Hell to you…" he drifted off obviously unable to continue as he went through his moment of self- doubt.

"Oh Lovi…" I said taking him into a tight embrace, "you are so, SO wrong about that…" I smiled into his auburn locks and started stroking the back of his neck reassuringly, "First of all, you're beautiful. Everything from your gravity defying curl, to your lean, pale legs. You may have a crappy attitude, but I can see the kindness that's always behind your words. You don't mean half the things you say, you're just putting up with the act everyone sees you as. Finally, you're right. You _are_ mean as hell to me. It doesn't matter to me, Lovi. I feel like at some point… it just became you're way of showing affection to me." I took his chin in my hand and lifted his face so that our eyes could meet. "Am I right, Lovino?"

I probably had 'hope' and 'desperation' laced throughout my voice when I said that…

He just stared at me with those Heavenly Hellish eyes of his. Searching through them I looked for the approval I had been so desperately searching for since I first fell for him…

"F- Fine…"

…

BREATHE, ANTONIO, BREATHE!

"W-what?" did he just…

"I'll go out with you… But I swear to god, you bastard, if you fuck this up-!"

"I WON'T! I PROMISE!" I was _beaming, radiating, _whatever the hell else there was to even compare to the word _happy, _I promise you, I was it!

I wrapped my arms round him as tight as I could. This felt so good!_ Knowing _he had said _yes _to _me…_ I could die right now and I'd be the happiest man on earth~!

… Well I'd be even happier if…

"Hey, Lovi", I questioned. He looked up at me with a new emotion growing in his eyes. There was still the fear and a little confusion, yes, but there was also something else… and if I'm not mistaken, I'd say it was _happiness_. "Yeah, what is it bastard?"

I gulped, I hope this didn't seem to forward…

"Would it be alright if I… k- kissed you?" I winced a little as he shoved his fist into my gut.

"W-what the HELL! Where did that come from? BASTARD!" his face was covered with a fresh new blush making him look even more irresistible~

"W- Well… as I've said Lovi… I've loved you for a really (really _really) _long time. I've been wanting to, and I guess I figured that we are dating now…" oh crap crapcrapcrap…. Please, God, don't tell me I've fucked everything up _already-_

"J-just a peck…" I stared down at him with awestricken eyes. Had he really just given me permission to…?

I leaned in and closed the distance between our lips before he had a chance to reconsider. He tasted like tomatoes, and grapes, and oregano… those may possibly become the only things I use in the kitchen from now on…

OoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, that 'just a peck' turned into several… dozen. Until we decided that the best way to start a relationship is to have a forty minute make- out session on my bed. That was by far the best forty minutes of my life~

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. He had to get home and help his brother get started on dinner and I had to make my bed before my parents got home. I walked him to the back door of my house, and planted one last lingering kiss before he pushed me off claiming that he really did have to go. I watched him as the winter embraced itself around his lithe little body before realizing something.

"Lovi!"

"What bastard?"

"Tomorrow morning be outside your house at ten~! Got it?" I said happily as he looked at me with confusion written on his face.

"Why? We don't have school or anything tomorrow jackass."

"I know! That's why we are going out!"

"…What?"

"Tomorrow Lovino Vargas," I smiled happily as the next few words came to my throat, "You and I are going on our first official date!"

**A/N IM SO SORRY IM SUCH A CRAPPY AUTHOR FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SO LONG! Honestly… IO have been so busy with school its just mehhhhhhhhhhh so I used the holiday to write this out. And I feel extra super crappy right now (allergies -_-III ) so this chapter prob isn't what you all were expecting… but yeah…. The next one won't take nearly as long! Promise! Im thinking like in a week or so… sound good? Reviews are 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day.

Today was _the_ day.

Today was the day I've been waiting for my whole life...

Mine and Lovi's first date...

_Ever._

I mean, in my mind we've had at least 12 dates already. You know… All those times we were just by ourselves getting coffee or dinner… those are things normal couples do anyway, right? Who wouldn't count them as actual dates? So really, this is the first date where Lovino is _aware_ it's a date. But that's not the point!

I had already planned our entire day out.

… I know what you're thinking… 'uhm… Toni, those plans don't always work out for you…'

It's ok! I assure you! This one I actually have the hang of. I mean, I've liked Lovi since forever, but people (aka Francis and Gilbert) have set me up on blind dates before to… how they say… "Get my eyes off that little Italian 'bitch' and move on with my fucking life… in the pursuit of _l'amour." _

…

… I think you know who said which…

Moving on!

I walked out into the nippy winter air with my blue jacket on and a grey scarf secured tightly around my neck. I made my way down our snow free pathway to my car before hopping in and turning on the heater. I reached ahead and turned on the seat warmers (I don't want my sweetheart's cute little butt to freeze) and started for Lovino's house.

I pulled up next to the Vargas mailbox to see Lovino already standing there, his dark green military jacket buttoned to the very top, dark wash skinny jeans clad on his silky legs, and dark brown boots hugging his perfectly toned calves...

_Delectable._

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I unlock the car door and allow him access to the already toasty car.

"'Bout time you bastard. Do you know how fucking cold it is outside? I swear I can't feel my face anymore," he said in a huff and plopped himself down onto the 'warmed especially for the love of my life' seat.

"Awwww I'm sorry Lovi! Here, let me warm you up~" I cupped his face with my hands and brought our lips together. I think he started to kiss me back, but all too soon he pushed me away and retreated as far away from me as possible.

"What the HELL, you Bastard!" he screamed angrily while vigorously rubbing his lips.

"Lovi... We are," start of butterflies in my tummy begin... Now, "a couple now! Can't I kiss the person I've been in love with for years~?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" he looked straight ahead with a pout on his face before speaking again "Yesterday was different... I was just caught up in the moment... I would never actually kiss you asshole!"

I pouted "Loviiiiiii~ I love you! You don't have to be scared to love me back~" I practically singed to him. His face just went an adorable shade of scarlet as he continued to avoid eye contact with me.

"…Never said I love you bastard…" he mumbled to the side.

"That's ok Lovi! One day you will!" I said triumphantly. It's true, technically he _hasn't _ said 'I love you' to me yet (even though I know he does… right? Right.), but it's coming… I can _feel _it.

"Whatever, bastard. Where the hell are we going anyway? You never told me."

"Hm, about that… you may be a little surprised about where we are spending our first date, but I want you to know that it will be perfect. No one we know will be there, so you won't have to be embarrassed. The chances of someone actually recognizing us will be even less slim. Also, it's full of adorable things, so it will be perfect for my adorable Lovi!" he blushed and scoffed saying that he wasn't adorable. I just laughed and continued down the street towards our first date destination.

This is going to be the greatest day of my life.

…

…

… **I am so sorrrrrrrrrry!1!1! "What the hell nekogirl? You said NEXT WEEK in the last chapter!" I know I know! But school got really demanding and I was always tired and I lost inspiration AND AND…. *GOES TO DIE IN CORNER* I really am sorry for this. It's late. It's short. And it's not even that good…. So yes. Basically school is beating the crap out of me right now and I had to focus all energy on it. BUT today was the last day of the semester so I have some free time these next few weeks (I CAN GET MY SOCIAL LIFE BACK!) and I plan on finishing this story within the next couple months. **

**If you guys have anything to contribute to the story PLEASE TELL ME! It'll help like you don't even know….**

**Well I have to go study for my SAT tomorrow! Yippee…. I love you all! I don't deserve reviews… I really truly don't xD **


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell? This is your idea of a date? The supposedly "Handsome, romantic stud, Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo" takes his dates _here?"_ Lovino asked incredulously.

Antonio shuffled his feet a little bit, kicking some of the melting snow off of his boot, "Well, I thought it'd be a fun place to take you, because you always looked so stressed out…" he said turning his head a bit. He caught sight of a little boy running to catch up with his friends, who were running to turn in their tickets at the front desk, and smiled a bit.

He had always loved the arcade as a kid. Their town had few attractions, because it was a suburban town, and this arcade behind one of the vacated bowling alleys was its hidden gem. A stress free oasis for whenever school became too hard, or when the love of your life decided to ignore you for the day.

He had discovered it a little over 5 years ago. Lovino had made him really upset and he just ran off crying in any direction his feet would take him in. Eventually, out of breathe and finally able to see past his tears, he noticed a pack of kids running behind the bowling alley. He followed them and was greeted by the cheesy electro- theme songs and bright lights of Pac Man, Dance Dance Revolution, Samus, Ski- Ball, and Donkey Kong. He decided to use up the allowance he had, and spent the remaining three hours of the arcade's business day to blast his problems away (literally). He and Lovino eventually made up, but he still liked to go there on his "depressed/ bored" days.

He looked back up to Lovino, who was still scowling and huffing out his chest. "Aw come on Lovi! It'll be fun! Look, they have that claw game that you used to play all the time! And then we can play Space Invaders, or whatever else you want! This is our first date," he took Lovino's hand at remembering this, "and I just want to make sure you're happy." He finished off with his award- winning smile and watched as Lovino's shoulder's fell in defeat, much to Antonio's happiness.

Lovino sighed, "Fine, Bast- Antonio…" he said the last part in almost a whisper, but Antonio definitely heard it and gave his hand another squeeze. "I'm glad you think so, now come on! This was my idea so all the games are on me!" he started pulling Lovino to a nearby game, one that he had basically mastered upon arriving there so many years ago: Dance Dance Revolution

"Tch. What are we doing at this one? Are you trying to impress me? Sorry, but don't think me watching you prance around using televised feet movements is going to get you anywhere in my 'Affections Department'." He bit out as Antonio started putting the coins into the machine. He quickly stood back up and twirled around to face Lovino. "Well, I hadn't been thinking that, but now that you've said it…" he clicked through the settings on the home screen and then stood back onto the mat, "I _have _to impress you!" he proclaimed as the song started up. He had chosen this game for a reason; yes, he liked it; but also because every time he danced, he caught the attention of everyone in the room. And now that Lovino was a part of that crowd….

He didn't want to disappoint

The music started up, the electro- mix started pulsating through the worn out speakers above the machine. He stared at the screen, as it's neon lights and poorly animated "Dancer Girl" appeared on the screen. The false crowd cheered to life as the steps began to appear, and then: everything changed.

Most kids don't know it, bit the key to this game is to not even register what your feet are doing and let your eyes roam the screen. He let the music take over me and began my "trance dance" as one of the employees there dubbed it one afternoon. He began to move his torso in beat with the music and let the song carry him away.

By the time he was done, he was sweaty, out of breath, and had a huge circle of clapping customers behind him, but best of all was Lovino. He was standing there speechless as Antonio exited off the dance mat. Sure he had missed a few steps, but he had easily gotten within the top ten (eight of which, he noted, were taken by himself). Lovino just stared at him as he sauntered over to him, and dropped his hands around his waist. "What was that about not impressing you?" he smiled cheekily before brining his lips down to meet his feisty Italians.

He planned on going further when a voice cut through the air, "Oh my God, are you seriously telling me you rejected me for that bipolar shit?"

Antonio raised his head, with a murderous gleam in his eye as he finally saw her, standing with the angriest expression he had ever seen on a girl: Bella.

**A/N Hey guess what! I'M NOT DEAD (yet) although a lot of you probably wish I was, considering I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THIS IN ALMOST A YEAR. A **_**YEAR**_**. What could possibly be my reasoning for this? Well let's see…. School, summer classes, job, sickness, family stuff, a bunch of other things you all probably don't care about, and excuses! I really am sorry though… I had totally lost motivation in this story, and I just recently found it again (I hired Sherlock) and I plan on finishing it in one to two chapters! And sorry for making Bella such a B- word, I actually really like her character, but making her mean just fit this story better. BTW if you wanna know what Antonio danced to just go to YouTube and type in "Pluto Relinquish" that thing looked insane o_O**


End file.
